Another Storm
by Hysteri
Summary: We were immediately engulfed in dark shadows. The only light coming from the lightning flash that followed the rumbling thunder. RikuxSora. One-shot. R&R? male/male pairing.


Okay, so this is my first attempt at anything KH. Forgive me if, all in all, it bites. I haven't been able to update any of my HP stories, but I just got this really odd idea for a RikuxSora fic and I had to write it.

Disclaimer-me no own KH.

Warning- Boy-boy pairing. BEWARE! Don't say I didn't warn you...cause I did.

--

Another piercing scream, and I was practically in his _lap. _It was _pathetic_.

He chuckled. CHUCKLED. I would have punched him right then and there, would I have not been clinging to his arm for dear life. "Sora, It's a movie, will you _please_ let go of my arm? Your cutting off the circulation."

I was going to retort when the girl screamed for the millionth time that night. Jumping another 20 feet in the air, I managed to knock over the bowl of popcorn from the table.

He sighed and gently pushed me off him, getting on the floor to pick up the fallen pieces that were now scattered over the living room rug.

I smiled apologetically and got down to help him. "Sorry Riku." I muttered, embarrassed.

He looked up and smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it."

I nodded and started looking under the couch for more of the buttery food. A clap of thunder suddenly shook the house, a flash of lightning following outside. You could just make out the small patter of rain. Another thunder and lightning storm.

I groaned. "This has been the 3rd night in a row." I hated thunderstorms with a passion. It was mainly my brother Leon's fault, but I had never liked them to begin with so I guess it wasn't all his fault.

Riku got up from his kneeling position and climbed over the couch and moved aside some drapes. "Yah, it's coming down pretty bad."

"You don't think the power will go out do you?" I asked hesitantly. I wasn't scared of thunderstorms, I just hated being stuck with the power out. That was usually when Leon striked.

He looked at me and smiled slightly. "Nah, it's not that-"

The light's dared to disagree.

We were immediately engulfed in dark shadows. The only light coming from the lightning flash that followed the rumbling thunder.

I heard him mutter a few choice swear words and felt movement right in front of me. "Sora?" He said quietly. I heard him feel around before I felt his hand grasp my shoulder. "That you?"

I laughed. "No, it's the boogie man."

I could almost _hear _him smirk. "Well, I was just making sure you weren't the coffee table."

I laughed again as his hand dropped and heard him seat himself back on the couch. Following suit, I joined him. "Yes, because all coffee tables breathe."

He muttered something and we lapsed into silence.

It wasn't long before I started to fidget. Not because of the storm, but because I was sitting in a dark room, alone, with Riku. Damn my over active imagination.

Riku and I have been best friends since...well...ever. I really can't remember a time in my life were Riku wasn't there. Then Kiari moved here to the islands and she became part of our group, not that I minded at all, because she's like my sister. But mainly, it was just us. Me and Riku. Riku and Me. Enough said.

I guess you can say it started when I was 16. The feelings changed, just enough for me to wonder why the hell I was seeing Riku in more of an...er...intimate way. Now im 18, him 19. We are both now going to attend the same college in Twilight Town since I am officially graduated. We even arranged to share an apartment. I'd pay half the rent and so would he, it was the perfect plan.

Or it was before somehow the urges to ravish him every damn near second showed up. It didn't help that I was pretty sure he was straight.

I sighed rather loudly. Damn wet dream's.

"What's wrong Sora?"

'_Mm, oh god Sora...'_

I could feel a blush take over my face. Thank god it was dark.

"N-nothing." I said, a lump in my throat.

"You okay?" Slight concern laced is voice.

'_Oh __god__ Sora that feel's good.'_

My blush got deeper. "Fine." I squeaked. Yes, I Squeaked. You would to if you were just remembering why you jacked off in the shower this morning.

I felt a hand pat the cushion next to me, the owner searching for me.

He felt around for a moment before his hand landed on my thigh. I squeaked again.

"Sora, are you sure your okay?"

I nodded, then realizing he couldn't see me, I managed a 'yah'.

His hand stayed on my thigh. "Are you sure? If you have some kind of heart attack on me because of this storm and died on me, I'd kill myself."

I gave a shaky laugh. "It's not the storm." I'd tried to scoot away as I felt him move closer. Damn them wet dreams!

"Then what's wrong?"

"Can't tell you." Did his hand just slide up my thigh? Shit.

He laughed. "Sora, you can tell me anything, you know that."

"Not this one." Was all I could handle to get out. Why was it so warm? Was it getting warm? Yes I do believe it was getting quiet warm.

"Oh and why is that." He laughed quietly, his warm breath tickling my ear. Why is he this close? And why is his hand still on my leg? Damn, it's like a 100 degree's in here! I really must talk to Leon about getting this fixed...

"C-cause you wouldn't understand i-it."

"That's all?"

I gulped, very much aware of his body pressing against mine. Yes, very much aware. _Too _much aware. "Yes, that's it. U-um would you mind backing up a little Riku? It's quite uncomfortable."

"Is it now, So-ra?" Was he _teasing _me? If I wasn't using all self-control not to ravish him, he would SO be getting fucked.

"You know So-ra, Kiari told me."

And he didn't want me to die of a heart attack? "T-told you w-what?"

"Don't play dumb Sora, you know _exactly _what im talking about."

"Nope. Sorry. Doesn't ring a bell. You know, I think im going to go find some candles. I think we have some upsta-"

I never finished my sentence. Two lips had pressed to the side of my neck, trailing up along my jaw until finally they pressed against my own. My eye's grew wide. Riku was kissing me. _Riku. _Riku from wet dreams Riku, was kissing me. Did I miss something here?

He started to pull away when I didn't respond, but he didn't manage to get far. Rapping my arm to the back of his neck, our lips clashed together, kissing fiercely.

As our mouths mashed together, I was pretty sure my bottom lip would be bruised.

He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, and I opened up to him, his tongue darting in, exploring soon to be known territory.

Somewhere in the background, I heard the thunder roll again, but that didn't matter anymore.

I somehow got pinned under him. How, I don't recall. His hand's were pinned on the cushion next to either side of my head, my one hand combing through his long, silver hair while the other was placed on his waist. His knee's straddled my hip's and I grew all to much aware of his body pressing against mine.

We had to break off for air after a while, Damn the thing, it ruin's everything, and Riku began to leave a trail of kisses down my neck, nipping my collarbone playfully.

As our breath's evened, I captured his lips again, kissing slower than we had before. He ran his tongue once more over my lip and I aloud him to take dominance again, not in the mood to fight over it. His wet muscle slid over mine and I moaned, this wasn't just another dream right? I felt him moan in response, pressing his mouth harder to mine.

I slid my hands into his back pockets, smiling as a I felt his breath hitch slightly. He began toying with the hem of my shirt, playing with the slight skin that was showing.

We pulled away for a final time, panting slightly.

I heard him laugh lightly. "Guess now would be a good time to tell you I like you back huh?"

I smiled, "Yah, it's pretty good timing."

The hall and kitchen light flickered on and the TV screen displayed a medium blue color. Just as Riku opened his mouth to say something, my back pocket vibrated. Stupid cell phones. Riku smiled playfully and got off of me so I could sit up and answer it. Flipping it open, I sent a sheepish smile in Riku's direction.

"Hello?"

"_Sora, if I have to knock on this god damn door one more time, im going to kick it down and kick your ass. I've been knocking for how long, I've sent you 3 text messages. Answer the door NOW."_

Then the click on the other line signaled the end of Leon's speech.

I flipped the phone shut and chuckled lightly. "Leon's home."

_--_

So...bad...good...horrendous? Lemme know : D. This is my first one-shot RikuxSora so let me know if it's good or bad : D.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
